Just A Car Ride Away
by TheSweaterCat
Summary: Started as a one shot, now continuing! I update as often as you will request! Dean, Cas, and Sammy have a long car ride home. Destiel fluffiness right now. Direction of the story will change with YOUR help. I wont stop the story till I stop getting help and ideas. Tell me your ideas and I will consider! I'd MUCH appreciate any reviews, ideas, or suggestions you guys might have!
1. Chapter 1: A Car Ride Home

It was going to be a long road trip home, after a small case the team went on in Kansas. Dean, Sam, and Cas were all in the Impala, Dean in the drivers seat and Cas in shot gun. Of course normally Sam would be in shot gun, and they would of said hell no to Castiel being up front like that, but Sam had gone threw a bit of a fight with the ghost they had to deal with, and had to lay down for a rest. Dean wasn't going to take any kind of chance of Sam over working himself how he always insisted on.

Dean yawned and ran a hand down his face, completely exhausted. As they drove down the big empty road, Dean looked back to Sam and smiled, reassuring himself he was asleep. He then looked up at Cas who was slowly drifting to sleep, obviously trying his best to stay up. "Cas, go to sleep." Cas glanced up, jutting up a bit at the sudden voice. "No Dean, it would be rude to let you drive for us and have no kind of, conscious company." he said with a small smile, trying to appear more awake. "No, Cas you need your rest. Remember, you're human now and all, and you aren't exactly use to it yet." he sighed and rubbed his forehead "Just, relax and take a nap. Please." Cas sighed and nodded slowly, looking sternly at Dean "Yes, Dean. If it is what you really wish." "Yes Cas!" he replied a bit angrily and winced, noting how fragile the angel was at the moment "Just, sleep." he smiled, trying not to seem so frustrated with him. Castiel sat back and fluttered his eyes closed slowly, still not completely sure he should be leaving Dean alone like this, but if Dean wanted it, he would sleep.

It took him maybe 2 minutes to fall into a deep sleep. Dean looked over at him and smirked, quite proud of himself and even a bit for Cas. He was a really good guy, and he was good at taking orders. Well obviously he would be... Dean continued down the road, as he tensed up at the feeling of someone leaning closer to him. He looked towards Cas to see him slowly falling over in his rest, until his head had lied itself on Deans shoulder. He kept his eyes down on him as he slowed the car to be safe. He smiled to himself a little and bit his lip, admiring the ex-angels soft and kind appearance. The more he stared, the more he got, welled up, and flustered with his feelings. He tried shaking them off but it seemed every time he reassured himself that he didn't have any, feelings, for Cas, Cas would cuddle up to him more, or he would make some kind of small noise, or, just lied there peacefully...

Dean smiled and sighed "Son of a bitch." he said as it became more clear of how he felt. He came to his conclusion. It played with his mind before but he never did accept it or let it get further into detail. The moon was shining and glistening, the road was smooth, and the night was tranquil and beautiful. He knew how he felt. He knew what he wanted. Dean took one more look down at Cas and chuckled, leaning over and placing a tender kiss to his forehead. Cas shifted and smiled in his sleep, lazily flopping his arms a bit as one came around to lay on Deans. Even if he wasn't at the moment conscious, there was a returned emotion. A slight of heart showed threw his sleepy presence. It made a difference, it made Dean grin like an idiot as he turned back to the road, calmed and happy. If only he would of seen Sam in the back, half awake, looking up at the two, smiling and nodding a bit, just as content as them, but just a bit more excited and, a bit less in the little love scene he was quietly watching.


	2. Chapter 2: Confused And Concerned

Dean pulled into the driveway and sighed, he didn't exactly want to wake either of them. He shifted up a bit to move Cas's head and ruffled his hair gently "Cas.." he whispered. "Mmmrfph" was all he got as a response. He raised his eyebrows and crossed his arms as a stern orderly parent or brother would. Cas glanced up at him and groaned "Fine." he yawned, rubbing his head then glancing down at Deans shoulder where his head had been laying only moments before. There was a swift blush appearing on Deans cheeks as he noticed Castiel thinking about the situation and analyzing what this kind of experience was. God he was cute when he was being dumb. Dean chuckled to himself and coughed, covering it up when Cas gave him a confused glare.

Sam was half asleep at the time but he decided to make himself noticed either way. He sat up and waved a little "We home?" he groggily asked, trying to act as if he had just then woken up. Sam thought it best not to tell them about his peak of their, loooovvvvveeeee. Dean turned back a bit surprised and nodded at him slowly "Yeah, let's go." Dean muttered quickly and opened the door, hurrying into to the house. Sam and Cas shared a momentary glance and Sam just shrugged, trying to seem as if he didn't know why Dean was acting that way. Castiel nodded and looked down as he got out of the car, keeping his eyes on his feet, feeling as if he probably did something wrong during that car ride.

Dean was already back in his room, fiddling with his weapons on the wall to try and ease his mind. He turned back to see Cas standing at his door. "Uh, what's up Ca-" he stopped as Castiel quickly walked off. Dean groaned and rubbed his forehead "Damn it, Cas..." He sat down on his bed and shoved his face into his pillow. Sam had been working on fixing up some food when he heard footsteps and turned around. Cas was trying to quietly avoid him, to no prevail. "Cas, hold on." Cas froze in his tracks and sighed "What is it, Sam?" Sam smiled a bit and turned his body more towards Deans bedrooms direction "You know" he shifted his hands to motion towards Deans room "He isn't mad at you. He's just, confused. With himself... It's not your fault. So don't worry." he squinted a little and smiled trying to sound convincing. Cas nodded simply and looked Sam in the eye "Thank you." he groveled and quickly left the room, but this time, he was going towards Deans room. Sam just sat back and smiled, proud of his way with words.

Castiel stood at Deans door and tilted his head, seeing Dean mumbling into his pillow and whining while stomping a little. For some reason, Cas couldn't help but chuckle a bit. Dean looked up instantly and his eyes widened, as he threw the pillow away from him in an attempt to 'act cool', it didn't really help, and he could tell. Castiel put on his straight face and walked in, sitting at the edge of Deans bed "Dean." he said calmly "Are you confused about Sam and all of his strange living habits? Now now, Dean don't interrupt. Sam told me you were confused. He is quite an odd one isn't he, making food in the middle of the night and you know the whole 'every girl I've ever sexed up as died'" he mocked, trying to impersonate Sam "He must be pretty messed up after all of that. He said it wasn't me so what else? Him. What did Sam do to you, Dean? Did he say something? You can tell m-"

Dean BURSTED out in a laughing fit and pat him on the shoulder "Cas! Cas! Woah woah there man, nothing is happening with Sammy" "But I thought-" "No, Cas. It's nothing to do with Sammy, okay?" He chuckled again before freezing at Castiels next words "So it is my fault... I'm sorry I have caused you this obvious confusion and pain, Dean." He began to sit up before Dean pulled him back down "Cas stop. Stop okay? It's not you" "Lie" "No, Cas, let me speak, it's not, it's not your fault." he corrected, putting his hands up in a bit of defense "It's just me here. I am the only issue I have. Don't go blaming yourself." he smiled, and hey, Cas did too. Castiel nodded and bit at his lip gently "Right... Do you need help then? Maybe I could-" "Cas, no. I'm fine. Really. Just don't worry about me." Castiel scoffed a bit "Now that's just not possible." Dean smiled at him and pat his shoulder "Just, try to not waste your time on me. I'm really okay." "Alright Dean, Whatever you wish."

And with that, Castiel stood up and walked out of the room, thinking a bit about the situation, but he didn't seem to be dwelling on it. Dean sighed in relief and lied back on the bed. His mind would explore many places tonight. Mostly, just Castiel. What a man. JUST a man... Now that would take some getting use to.

**Thank you guys so much for the views and favorites and all. It's so very kind. Reviews are much appreciated but not completely necessary 3 Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed. I'll try to update again soon!**


End file.
